The art museum with Emma
by imasarcasticdamsel
Summary: Teenagers, Regina and Emma, go to the art museum to escape their day for a while. SWEN


**Heyy! So this is very short, but i thought it was cute and so yeah here you go.**

* * *

><p>Soft murmurs flew effortlessly around the art museum in New York City. Paintings and statues were put on white walls or in the middle of a room, for it to be the center of attention. Seventeen year Emma and eighteen year old Regina walked quietly around the exhibit. They hadn't spoken since they got here and that was fine with the two young girls because they didn't come to the museum to talk. They came to relax and look at the pictures in comfort of the other. Regina had called Emma early that Saturday morning to ask if she would like to go to the museum with her this evening. Emma, of course, said yes. She couldn't say no to the double meaning of the invite. Regina was most likely stressed with classes and felt the need to, well, relax and the only person Regina could think of was quiet Emma. To Regina, Emma was a breath of fresh air that she so needed. To Emma, Regina was the one friend that would let her be herself.<p>

Since the eleventh grade, Emma and Regina have been friends. They met at their summer job at Regina's mom's clothing store. They both were cashiers and during those three months they formed an odd friendship. The two girls didn't have much in common. Emma was into theatre and Regina was into fashion designing. They were complete opposites but somehow they seemed to make each other laugh. They didn't talk about the deep stuff too often and maybe thats because their wasn't the pressure to talk about anything serious. When they were spending time with each other it was just mindless games of fun, which both of them deserved.

Today, however, was going to be different because Regina was actually going to do something and hopefully do something that would change their friendship. She hoped it didn't interfere with their relationship too much. They stood in front of a painting. A painting that should have distrusted the two but didn't. There were people and animals atop each other, assumingly dead. The paintings tone was dark and the texture gave off a even darker tone.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at." Emma said, gently, tugging at the shoulders of her grey cardigan sweater. Regina had long stopped looking at the odd painting and chose to look at another masterpiece that was Emma.

"Well, dear, I know what I'm looking at." Regina said breathlessly.

Emma's lips curved into a smartass smirk and she started to turn her head to give Regina a equally smartass remark, however she was startled by Regina's dark brown eyes on her. Her breath caught in her throat but somehow she managed to respond.

"And what are you looking at?" she didn't say it in a mean way. She said it almost in a flirtatious way but still very calm.

Regina lifted her hand up to Emma's face and swept a loose strand behind the blonde's ear. Regina had always been a toucher so Emma didn't flinch when the brunette's finger tips caressed her cheek.

"A very confident, brilliantly bright, multitalented and gorgeous girl." Regina murmured keeping her eyes on Emma's.

Emma's lips curved into a small grin. "Alright."

Regina cupped Emma's cheek gently. Emma knew what Regina was doing and she was going to let it happen. She's waited for this moment. Emma has liked Regina since she first opened her mouth, but the blonde was way too shy to approach her in that way so she settled for being her friend.

"Regina." Emma breathed with a small smile.

"May I kiss you, Emma?" Regina asked politely. Emma couldn't speak so she nodded weakly.

Their heads moved closer to each other like magnets. Emma lips pressed gently into the brunettes, her hand gripping Regina's forearm for support. Emma couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect moment honestly. The smell of Regina's cinnamon apple shampoo clouded her sense of smell. Regina took in the pleasure of Emma's grip, smiling slightly in the gentle and pleasant kiss. Too soon Emma pulls back because she feels like they're being stared at.

"People are staring." Emma says, softly.

Regina takes a look around and grins, "Then let's go, you beautiful master piece."


End file.
